


Hole in the Ground

by anxiouslyfred



Series: Platonic Dukexiety Week 2020 [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Hobbit References, Letter fic, Trans Remus, digging a hole, living in a hole, minor mention of bad home lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred
Summary: Remus and Virgil exchange notes about a hole from when they first met as children.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Platonic Dukexiety Week 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926760
Kudos: 25





	Hole in the Ground

Dear Kid moving in,

Dad says he thinks are neighbours are weird but that’s all he ever calls me so, want to be friends?

I’m Remus but shh don’t tell anyone. I’m twelve and I’m going to dig into the middle of the earth by next year. Want to see where I’m digging the hole?

Remus.

/\

Dear Digger Boy

My brother says it’s impossible to dig that far down and that I shouldn’t talk to nonsensical people. Logan’s boring though.

Show me the hole, is it big enough to hide in yet? I’ve not been able to find any safe places to hide when allowed to explore.

Virgil

PS. oops, forgot, I’m Virgil, 10 and find safety inside hollow trees.

/\

Vivi, I heard yelling last night.

Want to sneak away to our burrow? I’ll bring blankets.

/\

Digdog, You left this in the burrow. Also Fluffybunnykins but I’m keeping her.

Vi

/\

V

please call me Remus when writing. I wanna see someone else write it. Pwease!

Also Roro is throwing a fit that Fluffy is missing, don’t give her back ever!

/\

Remus, REMUS, _remus,_ **remus,**

##  **Remus**

how many times can I write Remus in a note.

Logie is only talking about this book called the hobbit and how they live in holes underground. Bet you our hole could be better than any stinking hobbitsies

remus _remus_ **remus** ~~remus~~ VIRGIL!

/\

YAY! YOU WROTE IT AND I LOVE IT!!!!! Thanks Virgil!!

We better get more blankets and things then. Maybe that can be all we put on birthday and Christmas lists forever more.

Remus

/\

Re, I’m sorry I said that.

I’m failing a class and home is horrid, but I shouldn’t have yelled.

Vi

/\

Remus,

God it’s been years since we last wrote a note like this, but I moved back. I said I would.

I’ll be at our old burrow tomorrow

Virgil

/\

Vi

Bet you won’t recognise me since I’ve been on T and had surgery since you moved. Got to keep the house when Dad’s job finally took him out of state though.

I’ll see you there!

Remus

/\

Remus, Don’t panic about the hole being filled. I spent all my savings to save/ buy our own burrow.

All our blankets, pillows and any furniture we like can be moved there now!

I’ll even allow your boyfriends to visit as long as they know it’s mine as much as yours.

Virgil.

/\

Vi

Looks like we finally found something your brother is good for. We have light-switches and electricity now!

Gonna be at work when you get back so see you later.

Remus.


End file.
